Jealous
by Hyperficial
Summary: After the kiss with Everyman, Barry figures out what's happening between their friendship. And when he does, he gets answers from the one and only, Dr. Snow. SnowBarry. Short one-shot. Song for the fanfiction is: Jealous by Nick Jonas


**Hi guys!**

**Hype here with a one shot regarding the 1x19 kiss between "Barry" and Caitlin.**

**I know I'm kinda late for this kind of this thing. It's because I was busy on other fics.**

**So I hope you would still accept this, I hope you enjoy! See y'all in the other side!**

Jealous

Ever since they captured Everyman, Caitlin has been very distant from Barry the past few days. I guess you really know why already. Ever since the kiss with Everyman, Caitlin has been struggling over her _true _feelings for Barry. She never knew how she felt about him for months now. It's something like a turn on and off switch that she's been trying to turn on every time she gets close to him. But still she's already over Ronnie, Who is there available to love. Cisco? Nah, he's his kinda little brother. Wells? He's her mentor for Christ's sake. Barry? Just perfect.

Going to Barry, he has been very worried of what happened to their friendship. It's just like every time he touched her, whether it's the shoulder or accidentally holding her hand. Even when she was trying to fix his wounds from injuries, she rushes. Also, when they're walking close to each other she tries to keep her distance from him.

Back to the present, after Barry saw the footage of what happened in S.T.A.R. Labs when Everyman as Barry was there. He was stunned, shocked, and most of all jealous. Yep, He was jealous. Jealous of Everyman kissing Caitlin. On the lips. But why did he feel jealous? His heart beats got faster and faster as he watched it.

"Hey." _Oh shoot. _He heard a familiar voice

He turned around, it was Caitlin. She was not distant anymore, she saw Barry when she entered, seeing what happened. The whole S.T.A.R. Labs crew were already home. Except for the two.

Caitlin put her jacket that was hanging on her arm on the chair, same as her bag. She went and watched the footage with Barry "So I guess you already know why I've been distant from you huh?"

He nodded "And you want answers?" He nodded again. They sat down.

"When you slapped me, was that a response from the kiss?"

_For real? Why did you slap me? _Those words roamed around her head and kept on chuckling at that, making Barry smile.

"Yea" She answered, still chuckling.

Next question was "We're you surprised?"

_Barry, I- _She raised her eyebrows, knowing that she couldn't resist from kissing Everyman's version of Barry. But what does that mean to what the real Barry? Does she want more?

"I moved my eyes around, not knowing what to do. But got used to it and melted into it" Barry giggled

Next "Why did you melt into it?"

_What are you doing?_ She remembered that she smiled at that, also when she was frozen at the spot.

"Well, Everyman as you was a reeeeally good kisser and well. I kinda had a soft spot for you." Barry was surprised. Not just that but... He had one for her too.

"How?"

_Oh my god _She remembered saying that not just because Iris was coming, it was because she just kissed Barry and realized something changed in her heart.

"It was like I was being someone in the dark, wondering around to look for anyone. Then I found you." She pointed to him.

"Last question" This was it. The last question. The final answer. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Caitlin's heart was very happy. Now, she doesn't have to be always alone and struggle with being like that. But is she sure that she wants to be with him? Is it worth the love? Are they made for each other? Does she want this? Does she need him? Many questions were being wanted to ask. But there is only one way to find out.

She leaned in forward, and pressed her lips to Barry's. She relaxed his palm on her neck and kept on kissing him. They both stood up and continued the kiss. Caitlin allowed herself to be pushed to the wall and made her being kissed back. She tried every solution and the answer was right. It was a yes.

Before continuing the session by sleeping in S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin now was the one who asked.

"We're you jealous of Everyman?"

Barry happily smirked, his answer brought Caitlin to laugh. "Like what the song said: _I got red in my face, you can call me obsessed. It's not your fault that they hover I mean no disrespect. It was my right to be hellish-_"

"_We still got jealous_" Caitlin finished.

And with that day and the rest of the days after that. They were never too distant from each other. Anymore.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. Please R and R.**

**Thank you guys for reading, and see y'all in the another fic!**

**~I am the fastest man alive**

**-TheHyperWriter**


End file.
